Rainy days
by Ummahmaher
Summary: Blackwater. Jake promised Leah he would take her with him and so when he imprints he grabs her hand and runs.


Leah's POV

He told me he loved me the day he imprinted, he promised never to leave me. He grabbed ahold of my fists when I flew at him in a rage. How dare he love me now that I couldn't have him.

We stood there in the Cullen's front garden, the heavy rain soaking us through. He gripped my hand and tugged me towards the forest, we walked all the way to his house through the forest bare foot.

We crossed the front garden and Jake went into his garage. I stood there outside the red log house that I had grown up playing by Jake's side in. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, my throat constricting impossibly tight with the need to release tears.

Did I love him even then? Jake walked towards me unlocked the rabbit and shoved me in the passenger seat. What was he doing? Did he not realise this pretence that he could fight this would eventually kill me, if not both of us.

He threw himself down in the drivers seat, slammed the door closed and started his engine. I looked over at his face, calm and light. He looked free.

He noticed my puzzled face and he laughed. He just sat there and laughed, what was he laughing at? I don't know but soon he had me laughing too.

He leant over and captured my lips with his own, he kissed me long and hard and when he pulled away he told me he loved it when I laughed.

He was driving way past the speed limit, we passed a sighn that said 'welcome to forks' and then shortly after that, one saying 20 miles to the airport.

I looked over at Jake, airport? I didn't question him just went with the flow. If I didn't ask he couldn't say and then he would never be a liar. If no promises were made none could be broken.

When we reached the airport he parked the rabbit and left the keys in the glove compartment he said when we got to where we were going he would send Quil for it.

We stood in line waiting for our tickets, Jake handed me a rucksack and told me to go change. I took it from him heading to the ladies room.

I shut the cubicle door behind me and peeked inside the rucksack. Where had Jake gotten my favourite leggings and jumper ? Well I knew where but when? I pulled out a pair of converse and some clean underwear.

I smacked myself in the face. Omg Jacob Black went in my underwear drawer.

I quickly dressed and checked myself in the dingy bathroom mirror. I looked comfortable, perfect for flying I guess.

I walked out the bathroom to see Jake had also changed and was waiting for me leaning against the wall. Did he always look this hot?

He guided me to the boarding lounge and took ahold of my hand while we waited to board. The tannoy announced the plane to Hawaii was now boarding.

I turned slowly to Jake's wide smile. Rebecca? His escape plan was Rebecca, he was a genius no one would look that far.

I mean no one would think we had passports let alone be able to pay for flights and Quil wouldn't mention that he collected the car.

Wait! How did we afford these flights? I ask Jake and he tells me he's been saving for a rainy day.

As we take our seats on the plane it hits me. Today was a rainy day, Jacob tangles his fingers with mine and holds my hand the whole plane journey.

We reach Hawaii in on piece, even if Jake is a big scaredy cat, afraid of flying. We turn into giant dogs what was he worried about?

I look up to see Becca's big brown eyes with Jake's smile gracing her lips. Oh how I've missed her, she scoops me up into her arms and we hug and cry.

I sit in a rocking chair my eyes half closed just remembering, little Aiyanna Black held tight to my chest. The rain pelting the sky light Jake had insisted we put directly above the crib.

To remind us to save for rainy days he had said. I feel his warmth on my back and his breath down my neck before I hear him. My heightened senses now long gone.

He unfolds my arms gently and slips Aiyanna from my grasp, holding his little princess high in the air. Raven hair and green eyes mine but that wide sunshine smile his.

The quiet never lasts long in this house, I leave daughter and daddy and go in search of the noise of squabbling twins.

I walk down the steps of the porch in search of the twins. Harry and Sarah black are fighting once again, I tell them to make up and lead them back to the house.

I look up at the sun that's peaking through the rain clouds and follow the rainbow that disappears behind the red log house.

It's no longer the home I grew up playing by Jake's side. The same people no longer live here. Sarah was long gone before our world turned upside down, my father followed.

We didn't return in time, my mother was gone by the time we did. We made it for Billy though, he held my Harry in his ageing arms minutes after his birth. He had kissed Sarah's tiny hands and said how much she looked like her grandmother.

He thanked me for saving Jake I told him it was him that saved me. Billy passed on a few weeks later, his will had left us the house.

So this house was no longer the house I grew up in playing by Jake's side. It was now the house I raised my children in with Jake by my side.

Jake stands On the front porch watching me. I feel his eyes on me, that feeling of him being in my head never really went away. Pack link or not Jake always knew what I was thinking.

He scoops me up into his arms and spins me in circles. I laugh free and happy!

* * *

Jake's POV

The kids are long gone, all grown up and left home. Little Aiyanna being the last to go.

We moved our bed into her old room right below the sky light. We didn't need to remember to save for a rainy day anymore. There wouldn't be that many more in truth.

I feel the space between us looking for your hand, you tangle your fingers with mine and we talk about old times.

So many people where gone when we finally returned. You wept at your mothers grave your brother holding you tight in his arms, your bulging stomach between you.

Emily had gone back to the Makkah when her and Sam divorced. They struggled to conceive, Emily's need for a child ripped their marriage apart. It's funny how the tables turned.

Embry had flown to England to study and didn't see the point in returning I guess.

Paul and Racheal had moved out to Hawaii whilst we were still there, I blame them both for leaving my dad and your mum alone.

Seth was a good boy, but he hasn't stopped phasing, he's not here anymore either but he will live forever travelling the world with the love of his life.

The rain fell rhythmically against the glass of the sky light. Your breathing has begun to slow, my enhanced hearing may be gone but I have always been in tune with you.

I listen to you take your very last breath and fat salty tears run down the side of my face. My heart rate begins to slow and I know I won't be far behind.

It's funny it all started in the rain and now it would end in the rain. I'm glad we came home, I wouldn't have wanted to die else where.


End file.
